1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric control pilot switches and more particularly to electric control pilot switches having interlock mechanisms for converting a momentary mode control switch to a maintained mode control switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In industrial electrical control applications electrical control switches are used for varying operating modes in which different switch designs are used for a particular control mode. Recently, the trend of industrial control engineers has been to design control switches so that they may be converted to accommodate a variety of operating modes. One example of such a switch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,414 issued to Robert J. Johnston, et al., and assigned to the assignee of the present application. This patent teaches a convertible switch operator for use as a pull momentary switch mode or a push-pull momentary switch mode. Other convertible elements of control switches are well known to the art such as convertible contacts from normally opened functions to normally closed functions and vice versa. It would also be desirable if there was provided a convenient and simple conversion technique to change a momentary electric switch to a maintained electric switch.